Scientific conferences are becoming one of the most significant environments where discussion about the developments on genomics and bioinformatics can take place. There are more than 40 annual conferences on genomics and bioinformatics in the United States alone. However, traditional conferences are costly in time and resources. The registration fees for a typical three-day conference range from $700 to $2,000 United States currency. In addition to this cost, researchers need to cover travel and logging expenses. Unfortunately, not all researchers and students are able to afford these expenses. This proposal introduces the Virtual Conferences on Genomics and Bioinformatics (VCGB). Using Access Grid and Live Internet Video streaming (real player) technologies, this event simultaneously broadcast the presentations of a multidisciplinary team of 40 researchers in least 150 conference rooms in 48 countries. The following tracks has been selected for the 2005 virtual conference: 1) Toxigenomics, 2) Genomics of Cancer, 3) Nanogenomics and Bioengineering, 5) Computational Chemistry, 5) Systems biology, 6) Artificial and Synthetic Life, 7) High performance Computing and 8) Bioethics and Intellectual Property Rights. This event will be featured from September 19-22, 2005. The virtual conference will continue to be completed without registration fees. The conference is an innovative way to educate, share knowledge, and advance the understanding of biological systems. The Virtual Conference is a significant contribution that can lead to the development of advanced degree programs taking advantage of the skills of researchers distributed around the world, but joined by technologies used by VCGB.